Mi amiga imaginaria Lily
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape, llevaba una vida normal como profesor de pociones hasta que un día; recibe una extraña visita. Alguien que sólo él puede ver y que nadie cree que está a su lado. ¿Karma del pasado? Severus, tendrá que descubrirlo.


_MI AMIGA IMAGINARIA LILY  
_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas. El resto, como los personajes, son de JK Rowling

_

* * *

_  
Severus Snape, descansaba en su despacho sin algo que le incomodara. Las vacaciones estaban próximas y él; no tenía muchos ensayos que corregir. Estirando los dedos, se acomodó en la cama y observó el reloj. Pronto, amanecería y él ya estaba listo para ese nuevo día. Desgraciadamente, no tenía mucha vida diferente de su trabajo en Hogwarts. Aunque, no necesitaba más.

No supo, cuando se quedó dormido pero estaba exhausto. La noche anterior, debió escuchar a Dumbledore por horas mientras él y los profesores, hablaban sobre lo que harían en vacaciones. ¡Semejantes estupidéces, las que escuchó! ¡Se sintió aliviado, cuando regresó a la quietud de su despacho!

Mientras dormía, le pareció que había escuchado que su puerta se abría suavemente. Seguro, las voces de Dumbledore y Sprout aún estaban en su cabeza. No le dio mucha importancia y enseguida su sueño se hizo más profundo.

Tan profundo fue, que no se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Mientras dormía, sintió un extraño movimiento en su cama. Algo le movía un brazo una y otra vez. ¿Por qué?

Cuando el movimiento se hizo molesto, él cambió de posición. Movió su mano para que, lo que fuera que estuviera perturbándole, dejara de hacerlo. Fue entonces, cuando escuchó una risilla. Bien, eso lo alarmó a tal grado que abrió los ojos de par en par.

Había una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos como el fuego y ojos tan verdes como dos esmeraldas. Le observaba con una enorme sonrisa y no dejaba de brincar en su cama. Severus, se pasó una mano por la cara, creyendo que deliraba.

- ¡Levántate perezoso! ¡Levántate!- dijo ella y él estaba a punto de gritarle.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¡Le exijo inmediatamente; que salga de mi despacho!

- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!- dijo brincando en la cama- ¡Quiero pasear, quiero pasear!

- No seré tú niñero, así que será mejor que regreses a tú casa común.

- ¡No quiero Severus! ¡Quiero que me acompañes!

- ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo, acomodándose para sentarse.

- ¿Severus? ¿Por qué actúas como si no me conocieras? ¡Tú sabes quién soy yo! ¡Vamos, apresúrate que los mejores juegos son a esta hora!

La pequeña comenzó a reír, mientras Snape la observaba sin entender. De un momento a otro, se bajó de la cama y comenzó a halarle una de las mangas de su camisa. Intentaba hacerlo caminar, pero terminó cayéndose al suelo.

Se dio la vuelta, con el rostro fruncido en enojo. Severus, continuó observándole mientras ella seguía insistiendo. Snape muy pronto, perdió la paciencia y se levantó de la cama.

- ¡Señorita, quien quiera que sea! ¡Va a regresar a su sala común!

- ¡Tú sabes cuál es, llévame!

- ¿Cómo podría yo saberlo?

- ¡Juguemos a las escondidas Severus! Tú cuentas y yo me escondo..

- ¿Es que acaso eres sorda? ¡Dije que no!

La pequeña niña soltó un suspiro y volvió a halarle de una de las mangas. Severus le contempló con tedio mientras ella lo intentaba una y otra vez.

- ¡Quiero ir a jugar Severus!- dijo con un puchero.

- ¿Si te llevo a dónde quieres ir, me dejarás en paz?

La pequeña niña asentía con la cabeza mientras le soltaba. Severus se había vestido y había salido más temprano de lo normal. Ese día, una pequeña niña incómoda, quería jugar con él.

Se la llevó, por los alrededores del castillo. Por más que trataba de entender, no lograba captar por qué nadie la veía. Aún así, ella pasaba entre la gente. Dumbledore, le detuvo, sorprendido de verlo tan temprano en la mañana.

- Es que llevo a una niña insoportable a pasear- dijo él, con desdén. Dumbledore miró a sus alrededores.

- Pues se te escapó. ¿Dónde está? Quiero conocerla...

- Está parada a mi lado...

- ¿Ah sí? Pues es todo un placer, entonces. Soy Albus Dumbledore..

- ¡Yo sé quién es! ¡Vámonos Severus!

Snape suspiró ¿Por qué no la veía si, hasta hablaba? Con una suave sonrisa, Dumbledore le dio los buenos días y se fue. Ella le observó con una sonrisa mientras le halaba de la túnica.

- ¡Vamos, vamos!

- ¿Por qué él, no pudo verte?

- No sé- sonrió ella, con sus manos tras su espalda.

¡Enloquecía entonces! ¡No podía ser que nadie más que él; la viese! ¡Eso no tenía sentido! ¡Él no estaba loco!

- ¡Severus, vamos... VAMOS!- decía ella, caminando- ¡Anda, ven!


End file.
